Ambush
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Maka has grown slightly bored, so Blair tells her to take the initiative. So when Soul comes home from the store, groceries are sidelined as Maka ambushes her boyfriend for some wonderful fun both have missed for awhile. Soka lemony cuteness.


I know I said I wasn't writing another lemon anytime soon, but I got too bored for my own good. If you missed out, check out my other Soka lemon(which is mentioned in passing during this.) It is called **_'Alone? Nah, Get Soul.' _**

I do not own Soul Eater****

Please read, enjoy, and review.**_  
><em>**

******Ambush**

"So he wants me to take the lead?" Maka inquired.

The blond haired green eyed meister stared at the purple cat sitting on the countertop.

Blair nodded, "Of course. Men enjoy that sort of thing."

Somehow, Maka had ended up telling Blair about how Soul hadn't touched her since that night in the bathroom. He sure did kiss her a lot, with great love and passion too, but it hadn't gone further than a giant make-out session on the couch. Blair left a few minutes later, just as Soul returned from grocery shopping. Imagine the white haired, red eyed weapon's shock at his twenty year old girlfriend meeting him in front of the door wearing a very loose tank top and very short shorts...wait, were those just panties? She pulled every bag from his hand, only to place them on the floor. Soul hadn't gotten over the sight before him before her form was crushing him to the wall, her lips to his as she closed the door with her foot. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance and their tongues swirled as he chased her elusive one, which she ran on the backs of his teeth. Her hands pawed him, running along the toned skin of his upper body.

Soul's heart was racing like hers and he'd be damned if he knew what was going on. At the moment, he didn't care. Maka was taking the initiative like he wanted her to, so who was he to complain? Perhaps she'd even use the present he brought her today...At this moment, she yanked his jacket off as she pulled away and pulled his t-shirt over his head too. She crushed herself to him again, pressing her lips to his again as she hummed into his mouth and he moaned in hers. His aroused and crushed body slid down the wall and Maka followed easily, kissing his throat as she ran down him.

"M...Maka," he breathed, shocked Maka was at him like this.

He wasn't even prepared she pulled his shorts and boxers down, both in one grasp. As he lay flat, Maka crawled over him, covering his form with hers as she pulled down her upper half to kiss him again. She did him the honor of letting him pull off her tank top, under which nothing had even been worn. As she let him play with her breasts, Maka soon noticed a small box in one of the grocery bags. The translucent bag showed the picture and Maka grinned down at Soul before reaching for the pink vibrator he had purchased for her today.

"Yeah, that yours," he stated as if it weren't obvious.

"For what?" she laughed.

"Being the best freaking girlfriend ever, duh Maka."

She opened the box to find it already had batteries installed. Perfect! She set the item aside and moved down to stroke Soul's length with her tongue. Since his little friend hadn't had any fun last time, Maka decided he could at least have her mouth. Flicking the head with her tongue rapidly made Soul moan and he even bucked forward toward her. She responded by taking most of his length into her oral orifice and rotating with her mouth on it until her little bundle of nerves was in Soul's face, placing her vertical on top of him. She lifted her hand to push the vibrator back behind her to Soul for his use on her as she continued making him more and more hard. Soul's fingers quivered and his hips shook too, trying not to move forward for fear of choking the hell out of Maka. He lost more control when she reached her hands around, one grabbing his pair and the other stroking his hind end. To keep himself from yelling out just yet, he pulled her panties down and shoved his tongue into her. All at once, his member was uncovered as Maka threw her head back and cried out.

Joy. That's what both were feeling. Pure ecstasy filled joy at being able to share this paradisaical and sacred moment with the other. Souls linked together so deeply that they would never be pried apart so easily ever, both felt like they could never love the other more than they already did. They, of course, already knew that wasn't the case, because facing one another in the same bed every morning made them love each other more. Maka tossed her head back down, determined to give Soul payback as his tongue continued in and out of her, pausing only to suck on her area in the first place, which made her quiver and soaked her depths more than they already were.

She swirled her tongue around him and he was forced to finally fall back, crying her name out. Sensing she was ready for more than his oral muscles were already giving, he clicked her new friend on and inserted it into her soaking core.

"Nhh! Soul-oh! Soul!"

Her knees, which kept her from completely touching him with her body, shook helplessly as she tried to resume her actions. Before she knew it, he finally cried her name and came. His back arched and Soul shoved the vibrator further into her as he rode the waves. Maka howled his name and her knees gave out, forcing her to lay on him as she licked up the mess he made while still playing with his balls and butt. She was already prepared to make his back arch as he came again, but first he'd have to be erect again. So what? Soul was ready again, clear since he was now thrusting the toy in and out of her while stroking her with his tongue, flicking the knot at the top as she had done to his head. She was still slightly lifted from his face, despite her knees dropping her. He soon threw her down the path of euphoria she had tossed him down already, sending her fluids flowing down her fingers and toy. This forced Maka to pause on giving him the second round because she arched too, screaming his name in the sexiest cry he had ever heard. Her upper half fell to rest on him as she rode the waves, which inclined her lower half, giving Soul more access. Tongue, fingers, and vibrator...Maka was sure nothing had ever felt this freaking good. She pressed a finger into the one hole Soul had never had a damn thing placed inside of in his life. And he hated how strangely arousing that was too, although it was probably because this was Maka's finger in there.

Maka adored the moan that came out of Soul and he loved the cry she gave as he continued his ministrations to her area of need. She took his almost finished length into her mouth again as she fondled his balls quicker and rougher, pressing her finger into that area more so. Senses jarred, Soul slammed her vibrator into again, causing the expected; the pair began to climax in unison. She licked him harder as she moaned while he thrusted the object harder, licking her harder as well. Finally, she tossed her head back and his head fell to the floor beneath it. Her finger jarred in him while his fingers reentered her to hold in the vibrator, which was almost too wet to stay inside anymore.

"Ah! Soul-ohh!"

"Maka! Ah, damn Maka, damn!"

Both were flung down the path of euphoric ecstasy again, their cries of each others names resounding through their apartment repeatedly. Worn down, Maka turned herself and plopped down on Soul's chest to find him panting as hard as she was. She felt the helpless pink toy slipping against her slickness and opened slightly to allow its full exit.

"S...so...t..this is what happens when I take the lead?" Maka asked.

Soul wrenched his crimson eyes open and pushed her freely falling blond hair from her emerald eyes.

"A...apparently...damn Maka, that was great..."

She kissed him passionately, "Good. I'm taking that initiative more often."

"Hell yeah, can't wait for that."

He kissed her back and held her tightly to his chest, both ignoring that this was the living room floor and groceries lay just inches to the left. Hopefully they had no frozen items...because neither was planning on moving from their lounging embrace for awhile.


End file.
